


Big Brother Spankings

by spanksthanks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dominance, Groping, Humiliation, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub Sam, Sub Sam Winchester, brother kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanksthanks/pseuds/spanksthanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves to give Sam his trademarked spankings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> drunk!me is on a consistent campaign for me to share my spank kink with y'all

Sam moved his food around on his plate.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked and Sam looked up into the picture of annoyance. He mimicked the expression.

"Nothing."

"You've been acting like a sullen teenager all week," Dean supplied. Sam snorted and looked away, shaking his head with disdain. "Hey - don't take that tone with me."

"I didn't say anything how could I have-"

"Stop," Dean interrupted, "Sam," he said, fixing him with that stare. "What's wrong?"

Sam looked down at his food and shook his head. It'd only been a couple days since they'd moved here.

"I just... left everybody behind at school..." he admitted. "Even Abby. I said I'd go to the dance with her."

Dean softened.

"You know why though, right Sam? Dad's literally saving people out there. Ditching schoolwork and dances so that people can live-"

"-I know. I do," Sam interrupted, conceding. He pushed his food around. "I just... I feel guilty. Like I've done something really wrong by having broken my promises."

Dean shifted in his chair.

"Can I help?"

Sam bit his lip and looked up at Dean with wide, wet eyes. He nodded and Dean sighed, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He and Sam both knew the deal here.

"Well, all right," Dean said, perhaps a little too happily as he dropped his napkin down on the table and stood up. Sam's eyes widened.

"Now?"

Dean shrugged.

"Seizing the moment, Sammy, c'mon," he waved.

"But I haven't finished my dinn-"

"Dude, you haven't even _started_ your dinner. You don't want to do this on a full stomach anyway, c'mon," Dean said, grabbing his brother's arm and tugging until Sam was close to falling out of his chair.

"Jesus, _Dean_!"

" _Hey_. Language," Dean said sharply, dragging Sam into the main room of the motel. Two queen beds with dark green comforters and the carpet was a sickly burnt orange.

"Whatever," Sam whispered as Dean let go of his hand.

"Get over here, Sam," Dean said. He sat down at the foot of the bed.

Sam clenched his jaw, nervous. He was always nervous when it came to asking for spankings... but he felt like he deserved it... and Dean loved to do it... and Sam always sort of ended up liking it too so... where was the harm?

Sam stepped up and Dean stood back up, starting in on Sam's plaid over-shirt, unbuttoning it one by one in excruciating slowness.

"Have you been bad, Sam?" Dean asked, his voice quiet and menacing, starting to get into it, and Sam felt his cheeks warm and his blood flow south.

Sam nodded, looking down as Dean pulled his shirt off. A light but sharp slap hit his rear through his jeans.

"Ah!-"

"-You speak to me when I ask you a question," Dean ordered, now reaching for the cusp of Sam's white under-shirt.

"Yes, sir," Sam replied, closing his eyes as he lifted his arms up to allow Dean to pull it off. He watched Dean throw it onto the other bed.

Dean twisted his nipple and Sam gasped.

"Big Brother," Dean corrected.

"Yes, Big Brother," Sam said.

"How bad?"

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and thought of all the promises he'd broken.

"Really bad," Sam answered, feeling the chill in the air and his nipples hardening on his bare chest. one in particular from the ghost of Dean's twist a second ago.

"Bad enough for a spanking from Big Brother?" Dean asked, and Sam shivered as he realized Dean had sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Yes," Sam whispered, looking down into Dean's hard, hooded eyes. Dean gave a languid, slow smile and gestured for Sam to step up between his legs.

Sam gulped and looked around, didn't know what to do as his brother unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly.

"Hands on my shoulders, Sam," Dean ordered, and Sam leaned in further to do as he was told, biting his lip and starting to tremble. He wasn't sure if it was the cold or the fear or the excitement he was shivering from, but it increased tenfold when Dean started tugging his jeans down slowly, leaving his boxers intact.

Sam knew he was already hard. Dean was used to it too. But he was still mortified every single time he heard his brother chuckle at the sight of his tented boxers.

"All right. I'm giving you options this time," Dean said suddenly and Sam blinked and looked down to meet his brother's eyes, clearly surprised.

"Don't get excited. You're going over my lap either way, Sammy," Dean grinned and Sam reddened. "Right here? Or all the way on the bed?"

"I..." Sam stopped, considering. Over the knee was their typical but all the way on the bed would be more comfortable for him... "on..." Sam swallowed, "on the bed."

"Your wish is my command, little brother. But one comfort has to replace another," Dean said and reached for the waistband of Sam's boxers.

"Dean!" Sam grabbed Dean's wrists. Usually the boxers came off _after_... or rather, _during_ the heat of the moment...

Dean stopped, stock still, and raised an eyebrow up at his brother, tacitly asking if he really wanted to object.

"You've been a bad boy, Sammy," Dean said lowly, and their eyes met with understanding... and Sam went numb and let go.

Dean took his time pulling Sam's boxers off, his dick practically popping out, swollen and ready, and Sam was mortified. Sam tried to cover himself up with his hands.

"No," Dean said, slapping his arms away. Sam clenched his jaw shut and shivered under his brother's grip. Dean was still wearing all his clothes, looking comfortable and smug as hell. "You don't get to touch yourself, do I make myself clear?" Dean said.

"I wasn't-"

Before Sam even knew what was happening Dean had twisted him and spanked him hard. Sam gasped and bent over the forearm Dean had wrapped around his waist to brace him.

"You want more of this or you wanna stop touching yourself and get on the bed?" Dean asked. Sam swallowed and shook his head.

"Sam?" Dean asked threateningly and Sam took too long. His brother's palm slammed down on his other cheek.

"Bed... bed!" Sam yelped, gulping through the pain as Dean rubbed his ass up and down roughly, making the pain around his ass tingle and spread. Sam felt his own body gyrating back and forth simply by the strength of Dean's palm on his ass, the two of them breathing heavily, and it only turned him on more.

Dean chuckled.

"That's what I thought," Dean murmured, and with one more light smack that Sam took with a stoic grunt, he stood up from the foot of the bed and pulled his brother into the aisle between the two beds.

"All right, I want you on your knees on the floor while I get the pillows together," Dean said absently as he reached for the pillows on the second bed. He stopped, holding the pillows, when he saw Sam hadn't complied.

"Am I speaking another language or something?"

Sam looked at his brother pleadingly, then at the floor.

"It's... filthy, Dean," he murmured. He looked back up at his brother and one storming glare prompted him to start lowering himself down between the beds.

"That's right, good boy," Dean said, watching with so much satisfaction as Sam battled his own will to do as he'd said. "Good job, yeah," Dean continued the encouragement until Sam was fully on his haunches. "Now hands on both sides of the beds and spread your knees, Sam," Dean ordered.

Sam huffed.

"What was that?" Dean shot.

"This is... humiliating, Dean," Sam whispered, putting his hands on both sides of the bed and spreading his legs wide.

"Wider," Dean demanded and Sam had to jump a couple times to spread himself as much as Dean was asking.

Dean just stared at his submissive brother, taking in the entire image of him. He was lean but building muscle every single day, his long hair covering his downturned face, his glistening red cock so excited and ready.

Dean decided to set the kid's mind at ease... while getting his rocks off even more (if it was possible; this was playing out so well so far).

Dean knelt in front of Sam and leaned forward, tilting the kid's chin up and holding his face gently but firmly. Sam gazed into his eyes with... dependence, almost. Just this open, vulnerable, hopeful expression on his face and Dean almost couldn't take it. He wiped Sam's hair back.

"Have you been bad, Sammy?" Dean whispered. Sam pursed his lips and nodded. "Do you want to be a good boy?" Sam hesitated, then nodded. "Good," Dean continued to stroke his brother's hair, "what do good boys do?"

"They listen to their big brothers," Sam replied.

"And?"

"Do exactly as they say."

"Mhmm... and what's the last thing, Sammy?" Dean asked, coming closer and wrapping Sam in a hug. Sam let his face fall into the crook of Dean shoulder and did his best to mold his body to Dean's even though he knew he had to keep his arms up and hands on the mattresses. He breathed in the scent of his brother - whiskey, leather, gun oil and sweat... these scents were his anchors. He sighed, loving this, as Dean's hand drifted down to his spine to his crack, then further, cupping and groping his faintly pink cheeks. He squeezed and gave a mean pinch, letting Sam know he was still waiting on an answer. Sam jumped in his arms.

"Ah, uh, they..." Sam blushed and burrowed into his brother's neck even more, "they take their big brother's spankings," Sam said, his voice muffled by the sound of Dean's shirt.

Dean snorted and pulled away just the slightest bit in order to look at Sam while he still fondled his rear.

"What was that?" Dean asked and Sam gasped and jolted as Dean's finger slid deeper between his cheeks and started massaging his hole. Sam's dick was growing harder, glistening with pre-cum that Dean refused to acknowledge... and as much as Sam complained, he also tended to really enjoy the humiliation of it - this - everything. Sam rocked in tandem against Dean, completely at his brother's mercy as he moved them and swirled his finger around the area.

"They," Sam swallowed and looked up at his brother whose face was tilted questioningly, and Sam couldn't tell if it was still about repeating what he'd said or something else, but he just kept going, "they take their Big Brother Spankings," Sam said more clearly.

Dean grinned as he pressed a finger harder against Sam's hole - not enough to breach, but enough to buck Sam against him. Sam inhaled quickly but went with it, squeezing his eyes shut and willing himself to allow it even if he didn't.

Quick as a flash, Dean's hands were both back right on either sides of his ass, exploring and groping and away from his hole. Sam wasn't sure how to feel about that, but he let it go and turned to mush the minute his brother whispered into his ear.

"So you're gonna be a good boy?" Dean said softly, and Sam nodded against Dean's neck, "and take your Big Brother Spanking?" Sam felt heat go through him at the sound of it. Dean was his big brother; the one who'd set him straight. The one who always set him straight.

Sam nodded against Dean's neck. He felt his brother's hand stroke his head one more time before he pulled away. Sam kept his head down in submission, not looking where Dean was going. It sounded like he successfully got all the pillows in the room against their bed's headboard, then he went to the bathroom, then the kitchen. Sam shivered a little bit, still stuck kneeling between both beds with his hands on either mattress, completely nude.

Dean walked into his vision on the furthest side of their bed, casual, like nothing weird was happening at all.

"I put your food in the fridge," Dean said absently. Sam watched him pull his plaid button-up off, leaving him with just his threadbare Metallica band t-shirt on.

"Okay," Sam said quietly, "thanks."

Dean took his jeans off then, revealing thin light blue cotton boxers. He looked over at Sam.

"You ready for a Big Brother Spanking?"

Sam pursed his lips, trembling, his cock so ready though.

"I should trademark that," Dean laughed to himself as he climbed onto the center of the bed and got the pillows against the wall ready. "Considering how much you like them, Sammy. How much you ask for them," Dean murmured, turning around and giving Sam that Cheshire grin.

Sam stared daggers at his brother, ever playing the part. Dean followed suit, his grin falling into a line of severity.

"Get up," he ordered, and Sam stood up. "Over my lap in three-"

Sam dove for the bed.

"-two-"

He crawled up to Dean's lap.

"-one," he'd laid down across Dean's lap in time to feel the sharp slap across his bottom and gasp.

"Good boy," Dean whispered, as if he was impressed, and for a second Sam felt proud before Dean smacked his palm straight against his right cheek. He gasped then clenched his jaw, unwilling to give his brother the satisfaction for some reason, and remained silent.

Dean chuckled.

"Every time," Dean said, massaging Sam's bottom and thighs, "but you don't ask for punishment unless you know you're gonna get it." Dean started in on him in earnest then, rapid but methodical with his slaps, lower buttocks and center, left and right sides.

"Good boy, Sammy," Dean encouraged, watching Sam's ass turn from pale pink to warm red under his hands. "You're taking your spanking so well, good boy," Dean continued, honestly proud and honored to have such a noble kid that both asks and receives punishment so well.

Still, no kid can stand it for that long, and Dean noticed Sam's legs starting to writhe uselessly under the onslaught as he humped into Dean's thigh. The big brother continued his slaps as the kid wriggled under him, eventually grabbing him around his waist and holding him down with one arm as he continued to deliver his blows.

"Yeah, you're getting there, aren't you, little brother," Dean teased, spanking then rubbing his bottom harder than necessary, rutting it against his thigh before spanking him again. Sam was starting to cry under him, he could hear it. "C'mon, c'mon, you're doing so good, Sammy," he encouraged as the smacks rained down, the kid's ass red hot burning.

"Won't be able to sit down for a week, little brother, better make this spanking worth it," Dean threatened. Sam was sobbing now, humping Dean with abandon. Dean spanked Sam with three heavy palms as hard and fast as possible before pushing and rubbing him rhythmically against his thigh over and over again until Sam finally came with a strangled shout. Dean joined him shortly after, help with his own hand and also just watching the tear-stricken joy on his little brother's face light up during the entire experience.

Dean felt the covers and his shorts were wet - felt like everything was wet - but he focused on Sam. Lightly, he started spanking his little brother again, knowing he needed the comedown.

"Shhh, you're such a good boy," Dean promised, petting Sam's raw, red bottom, "so good for me. Took your Big Brother Spanking, didn't you?" he whispered, kissing Sam on his temple as the kid drifted and Dean began to cocoon him in covers. "Yeah, you did. You always did, always do, always will, won't you?" Dean hummed, massaging his little brother's body and reveling in the knowledge that Sam  was his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first time...

Dean was sixteen and Sam was thirteen when they first started. It was actually in the Impala, of all places, where Sam kept complaining about the radio and Dean just pulled over, grabbed his little brother over his lap, and started spanking.

At first Sam had screamed and squealed like a pig, but they'd been in the middle of nowhere, and Dean was nowhere near done.

After about ten spanks, Sam suddenly went limp, and that was when Dean got worried.

"Sammy-?" he asked, pulling the kid up a little. Sam actually resisted and that was when he felt his little brother's erection against his thigh. "Sam?"

He'd lifted his brother up and got him situated back again against the passenger seat.

It was a full hour of awkward silence, with Dean driving empty highways.

"So... you like spankings, huh?" Dean said, unable to help his own smile. Sam huffed and looked out the window.

"Coulda told me. Wouldn't've-"

"-no," Sam interrupted quietly, as if ashamed. Dean gave his brother a double-take.

"What?"

"I don't... I just..." Sam struggled to say, and Dean started to understand.

"Say it, Sam," Dean said, his voice hard, as he pulled over again and put the car in park.

Sam swallowed.

"I... I like it when it's you," Sam admitted, and Dean couldn't help but grin.

"You like it when your big brother spanks you?" Dean prompted, feeling his blood rush and his dick hardening. He watched Sam bow his head and nod. "Say it."

"I like it... when you spank me," Sam whispered.

"Nah uh," Dean said. Sam looked at him, gave a slight nod, and repeated himself with slightly different verbiage that set Dean on fire: "I like it... when my big brother... spanks me."

Dean sighed and smiled, pulling Sam into him for a hug before pushing him down against his lap. Sam gave light giggling struggles until Dean grew tired of the play.

"Sam, you were a bitch in the car while I was driving for ten hours. Sit _still_ ," he added with a slap to Sam's ass, and Sam fell still. Dean was both surprised and thrilled at the immediate subservience, and slapped him a few times more just to see what would happen. Sam took it: no complaint, no crying, no nothing, and as much as Dean was impressed, he still took it as a challenge. He moved further into the center of the front seat and flipped his brother onto his back against his lap.

Sam didn't seem fazed until Dean started unbuttoning his jeans.

"Dean!" Sam squealed, fighting him off, until Dean used both hands to get both his arms restrained.

 "Don't you even think about it. I'm pulling your pants down because you deserve this," Dean said, his voice hard, and Sam bit his lip, eyes wide and terrified... but also... excited?

Dean risked pulling one arm away to finish unbuttoning Sam's jeans. Sam just stared at him and tried to suppress his body's movements as Dean tugged his little brother's jeans down to reveal a pair of low-hanging boxers that used to be his.

Before Dean turned Sam over on his stomach again, he wanted to make sure.

"What do you deserve right now, Sammy?"

Sam stared up, scared but trusting, into his brother's eyes.

"A... a spanking..."

"Nah uh," Dean said, automatically somehow knowing he wanted this to be just between them. Wanting a name for it just between the two of them.

"A Big Brother Spanking," he corrected, and Sam's eyes widened and he nodded. Dean smiled kindly back. "So what do you need right now? Have you been bad?" Dean asked.

Sam gulped, looking up at Dean from his lap, and nodded.

"I've been bad," Sam whispered.

"And what do you need?" Dean prompted.

"A Big Brother Spanking," Sam replied honestly.

"Good boy," Dean said, stroking his hair kindly, looking into his eyes. "Now turn over for your Big Brother Spanking, Sammy," he said, and Sam swiveled around.

Dean loved the sight of his little brother prone, his jeans hanging around his ankles and his shirt shucked up against his shoulders. It was so vulnerable and so _Sam_... Dean just loved it. But there were a pair of boxers in the way of the perfect image.

Dean started the spanking anyway, and every hitch of breath and wriggle of knobby knees and legs where perfection to him.

"You're doing so good, Sammy, such a good boy," Dean promised over and over again after each spank. He wasn't too hard but he was going so smooth and steady he could hear the kid's breathing and feel his prick rubbing against his thigh.

He paused, out of breath, and he could tell so was Sam.

"Sammy, these have gotta go," he said, ripping the boxers down and Sam squealed but it was cut off short by the hardest spank Dean had delivered so far. "Don't you ever - _ever­­ ­-_ make that sound at me!" he yelled, and began spanking Sam's bare ass in earnest with his boxers only a few inches down on his thighs.

Sam screamed and cried and writhed under his big brother until he started humping Dean's thigh and actually came. Dean thought it was kinda weird until he realized he was on the verge of coming too and with a couple thrusts, hand down his pants, he'd been right behind his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk!me would love your reviews/comments - thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Drunk!me will be hoping my fellow spanksters will be into it!


End file.
